Di Bawah Rintik Hujan
by Nona Butut
Summary: sisa perkelahian masih terlukis jelas di seragamnya. berbasuhkan rintik hujan, ia datang. dengan payung dan sapu tangan merah.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fic ini asli milik Chimi. Bentuk dari imajinasi liar saat nonton scene GaaFu yang unyu banget nyahaha. Tidak ada keuntungan apapun selain demi memuaskan imajinasi Chimi.**

 **Warning: Au, typo, pendek dan mungkin kurang feel.**

.

.

.

Mega Kelam menyembunyikan sang mentari untuk menyinari bumi. Perlahan, rintik hujan menampakan pesona yang mengagumkan. Menciptakan deru melodi-melodi yang syahdu. Meniupkan kebekuan yang memabukan.

Gemetar tubuh menginginkan selembar selimut hangat memeluknya. Menghantarkan pada peraduan mimpi. Tapi itu tidaklah mungkin untuk insan yang tengah dikejar deadline, dikejar setoran ataupun bertugas menyuguhkan kehangatan dengan secangkir kopi.

Di ujung gang sana, tepat dimana bau-bau sampah tercium. Seorang pangeran bersurai merah tengah meringkuk. Memeluk lututnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya. Tanpa peduli dengan derasnya hujan yang telah sukses memandikan dirinya.

Darah merah sisa perkelahian tadi mulai melumer. Mengotori putihnya seragam yang ia kenakan. Lebam-lebam biru menjadi lukisan alami yang menghiasi kulit putihnya. Harusnya ia merasa sakit. Tapi itu tidak ada dalam kamusnya.

Ia yang terbiasa hidup di dunia keras ini. Luka seperti ini hanya luka kecil dibandingkan tusukan di perut yang membuat dirinya menginap dalam ruang putih berbau zat kimia. Atau retaknya kaki yang membuat dirinya tidak bisa jalan selama sebulan. Sungguh, baginya terlalu biasa. Jika ia tak mendapat oleh-oleh luka dalam sehari mungkin ia akan percaya keajaiban.

Kala hujan mereda, ah bukan, tetapi kala ada yang menghalangi hujan mengguyur tubuhnya, ia mendongak dan mendapati sepasang manik madu yang memandangi dirinya. Surai hijau sebahu sedikit basah. Mungkin terkena hempasan air hujan.

Gaara, ia mendongak ke atas. Tepatnya pada payung kuning yang meneduhinya, lalu ia gulirkan kembali jade miliknya pada gadis yang tersenyum padanya.

Jika ingatan Gaara tak salah, namanya Fu, gadis yang lincah di kelasnya. Ia sekelas dengan gadis ini. Sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu memperhatikan isi kelas. Hanya saja rambutnya yang aneh membuat jadenya mau tak mau mengenal sosoknya.

"Kau bisa demam jika kau terus diam di sini," gadis itu berkata lembut seolah Gaara adalah anak kucing yang kehilangan induknya.

Tak ada niat sedikit pun Gaara menyahuti ucapan gadis itu. Justru ia lebih suka mengamati tumpukan sampah yang tak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Dan... Apa seleramu berubah?" ucapan gadis itu sedikit mengusik Gaara. Ia mendongak dan mendapati Fu seperti salah tingkah.

"Err, maksudku kau memilih tempat yang jauh dari kata baik," lanjut Fu, sesekali menggulirkan maniknya pada bak sampah yang mengeluarkan bau tidak sedap.

Bagi Gaara justru di sinilah tempat yang paling nyaman dari pada hingar bingar di luar sana yang justru membuatnya tidak bisa bernafas dengan tenang.

Di sini ia tak perlu sok cool, sok kuat dan sok dingin. Karna ia menemukan dirinya yang sebenarnya di sini. Gaara yang tak memiliki apapun. Gaara yang kosong.

"Kurasa bukan urusanmu," akhirnya Gaara mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Meskipun nada yang tersirat adalah nada ketus.

"Aku tahu, dan semestinya aku mengabaikanmu. Tak harus membututimu diam-diam seperti penguntit hanya karna ingin tahu kemanakah dirimu? Memastikanmu sampai pada istanamu," rentetan syair yang terpendam dalam dada Fu menyeruak begitu saja. Melepaskan beban dan keinginan yang tlah lama terkunci di sana.

Gaara tertegun sejenak, tanpa mengubah ekspresi datarnya.

"Konyol sekali!" Fu mendengus dan sedikit tertawa kecil.

"Ada begitu banyak orang di sekitarmu yang ingin menggenggam tangamu. Tetapi kau melangkah sendiri dan menganggap bahwa kau mampu sendirian. Harusnya kau tidak boleh seperti itu!" gadis manis itu menerawang. Senyuman-senyuman teman sekelas menghiasi otaknya. Saat dimana mereka berencana mengajak Gaara makan bersama demi merayakan kemenangan tim basket kelasnya. Dan juga wajah kecewa itu saat dimana Gaara pergi begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun. Apa itu teman sekelas?

Kemudian ia teringat saat dimana guru kimia menitahkan untuk membentuk kelompok 5 orang. Gaara lebih memilih bekerja sendiri, mengabaikan 4 siswa yang memandangnya kecewa.

Begitu sulitkah untuk mempercayai orang lain?

Pertanyaan itu mengambang dalam benak Fu. Tidak habis pikir dengan segala sikap ke'angkuh'an teman sekelasnya.

Ia berjongkok, menyamakan tingginya dengan sang pemuda. Ia tersenyum tipis dan merogoh sesuatu dalam saku rok sekolahnya. Dikeluarkannya sapu tangan merah.

"Jika kau tidak peduli dengan sekitarmu, setidaknya pedulilah dengan dirimu sendiri," Fu menyentuh wajah Gaara yang masih mengeluarkan sedikit darah segar. Diusapnya dengan hati-hati. Hal itu membuat Gaara meringis merasakan perih.

Fu terkikik kecil melihat ekspresi kesakitan Gaara.

"Kau juga manusia, Gaara. Sepintar apapun kau bersandiwara menjadi sosok yang dingin. Sejujurnya jauh dalam hatimu, kau hanya seorang anak kecil yang butuh untuk di raih,"

Deg

Gaara tersentak dengan ucapan Fu. Bagaimanapun semua ucapannya adalah benar. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang ingin diperhatikan dan dilihat. Apalagi oleh ayah dan kedua saudaranya. Namun, sebanyak apapun ia meraih prestasi, ia tetaplah menjadi sosok yang terabaikan. Yang tak terlihat dan tak dianggap.

Ia tidaklah butuh dengan uang yang berhamburan. Yang selalu mengalir lewat rekening miliknya. Ia juga tidak butuh mobil mewah atau baju bagus.

Ia hanya ingin merasakan bagaimana hangatnya makan bersama di meja makan dengan canda tawa. Atau sekelumit pujian tiap ia meraih peringkat pertama.

Ia terlanjur kecewa dengan respon anggota keluarganya. Jadi, salahkah dia jika melampiaskannya dengan segala bentuk kenakalan? Berkelahi, mabuk, judi, dan wanita. Salahkah dia?

Ia tidak memiliki cukup banyak teman. Lebih tepatnya ia tidak memiliki teman yang sanggup meraihnya dari jalan sesat yang ia pilih. Kebanyakan temannya adalah anak yang sependeritaan dengannya. Yang juga menjerumuskannya. Tak apa. Toh ia nyaman. Ia bisa melakukan pelampiasan tanpa ada halangan kan?

"Sudah selesai," Gaara terhenyak dari lamunannya. Ia meraba kening yang telah tertempel plester. Kemudian ia menatap Fu yang tengah tersenyum lebar hingga memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu," Gaara tetap diam saat melihat Fu beranjak dan berbalik untuk pergi. Mengamati punggung mungil yang perlahan menjauh. Seragam yang dikenakan gadis itu basah karena meninggalkan payung kuning dalam genggaman Gaara.

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya, namun ia tidak menoleh ke tempat Gaara berada. "Cobalah untuk tidak menolak seseorang yang ingin berteman denganmu!" usai dengan seruan itu, Fu berlari kencang menembus derasnya hujan. Meninggalkan Gaara dalam keterpakuan.

Segaris senyum terlukis di sudut bibir pemuda Sabaku itu. Tangan kanannya masih meraba pada kening. Sedangkan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat payung milik gadis itu.

Lamat-lamat bibirnya membuka. "Terima kasih," mengeluarkan kata yang tak mungkin terdengar oleh yang dituju. Kemudian ia bangkit dari duduknya. Mulai melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat menyedihkan itu.

Angin bertiup kencang, bersorak melihat kebangkitan Gaara. Mendorong untuk terus melangkah. Jika pun terjatuh, bangkitlah. Karna hidup tidak akan berhenti pada satu titik.

.

.

.

Finish

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi finish dengan tidak elitnya nyahaha. Aih, aku gemes pas scene GaaFu, rasanya gatel banget kalo ga bikin fic mereka. Interaksi mereka tuh unyu banget. Fuu yang lincah, ceria dan Gaara yang berwibawa, dewasa. Aarrggghh swit banget mereka. Pas mata Gaara memeriksa keadaan peserta ujian chunin, tiba-tiba Fuu nongol tepat di depan mata Gaara sampai bikin Gaara kaget gitu. Itu lucu banget. Trus saat Gaara tertangkap, Fuu berusaha nolongn eh malah ikut tertangkap. Di situ Fuu bikin pelindung untuk mereka berdua. Arrgghh so swiit bgt. Kalau diceritain ga bakal ada habisnya buat pair unyu satu ini. Yosh, makasih yang sudah berkenan mampir dan membaca karya sederhana Chimi. Da-dahhh salam damai dari Chimi *o*)/


End file.
